


wish we’d never met

by cutieakaashi



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drugs, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, M/M, Multi, Poor eddie I love him, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, SO, Whump, babey boy, drugged, he doesn’t deserve this, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutieakaashi/pseuds/cutieakaashi
Summary: One shot of Vodka was all it took to get Eddie kaspbrak on his knees.





	wish we’d never met

**Author's Note:**

> Attempted rape tw  
Edit: huh my writing during this lowkey is uh awful so sorry abt that??

Eddie threw open his closet doors and sighed loudly.  
“Cheeeee.” He whined.  
“I’ve got nothing too wear.”  
Richie turned to see Eddie with his hands on his hips and a sly pout plastered on his face.  
He waltzed over to Eddie and threw his arms around his waist.  
“Wear something hot, but cute, but also, you know, you.” Richie said.  
Eddie frowned and tossed Richie’s arms away.  
“That’s not very helpful.” He replied.  
“This is a gay club right?”  
“Course.” Richie reassured.  
He thumbed through Eddie’s closeted, seeing enough clothes too last an entire summer.  
“Hm, lemme see if I can come up with something.” Richie decided and casually started throwing clothes on the floor.  
What He ended up with, was a black and dark orange cheetah print top, pale pink short-shorts, and gray flip-flops.  
Eddie gave one look at the outfit and decided he’d have too dress himself.  
“What?!” Richie exclaimed.  
“I thought it was cute.”  
Eddie took 30 minutes too create an outfit, but when he did, Richie was stunned.  
Eddie walked out of the closet wearing a hot pink crop top with the word ‘sure’ printed in red, black short-shorts with fishnet stockings and black booties.  
“Fuck.” Richie muttered and Eddie laughed.  
“Maybe later.” He giggled and gave Richie a wink.  
“But this needs some makeup.”  
He walked to the bathroom and elected too skip the basics, heading straight to the false lashes and eye shadow.  
He ended up with sunset-looking eyes, pink-orange plump lips, and rose red cheeks.  
“How do I look?” He asked Richie and turned a bit so Richie could see his ass.  
“You sure I can’t fuck you right now?” Richie pleaded.  
“What’d I say? Later.” Eddie responded and grabbed his phone while tossing Richie his keys.  
“Let’s go.”  
In hindsight, he should’ve stuck to Eddie like glue that night. He shouldn’t have left his sight. Regardless, he did.

When they arrived, the losers were all seated at a booth and waving.  
“Guys! Over here!” Ben yelled.  
“Yeah, Haystack, we know.” Richie laughed and Eddie smacked his arm.  
“Play nice.” He purred.  
“Or else.”  
Richie almost came in his pants.  
Almost.  
Bill and Stan moved to make space for Richie and Eddie as Beverly devised a plan.  
“Alright.” Beverly started.  
“Our buddy here, Mike, is the only single one here, he also happens to be a raging homosexual, let’s try an hook him up, yeah?” She elbowed Mike, forcing him to pay attention.  
“Huh?” He asked, Beverly huffed.  
“She wants ya to get a man to dick you down, hot stuff.” Richie replied.  
They barked with laughter (with the exception of Beverly and Mike, who was currently shining pink).  
“Basically, while you’re fucking around, give Mike some good attention from the hot singles out here.” Beverly concluded.  
“Go up to some dudes, strike up a conversation, tell ‘em too fuck Mike. Got it.” Richie said, standing up.  
“Yeah, sure.” She said.  
“Meet back here in 45 minutes, deal?”  
“Deal.” They said, and dispersed.

Eddie searched through the sea of people, hoping to find a suitable person for Mike.  
He spotted a man at the bar that particularly caught his eye.  
He waltzed over to him and examined him.  
Beach blonde hair, light green eyes, thrasher hoodie, gray skinny jeans, and Nike tennis shoes. Oh, and hot as all hell.  
“Hi, mind if I sit?” Eddie smiled and the man nodded.  
“What’s your name?” He asked.  
“Paul, Paul Alamin, you?” Paul replied.  
“Eddie, Eddie kaspbrak.” They shook hands and the bartender came over and asked for drink orders.  
“I’ll have a Whiskey on the rocks, with a lime, please, thanks.” He replied.  
Polite and charming. Eddie decided to keep that information for later.  
“And for you?” She asked.  
“Oh yeah, ah I’ll just have a shot of Vodka.” He smiled and turned back to Paul.  
“So, Paul, I’m assuming you’re not straight?”  
“Yeah, I’m pretty sure.” Paul laughed.  
“What do you do career-wise?”  
“I’m a Legal assistant at the law firm a few blocks from here, what about you?”  
“I’m a limousine driver, actually.”  
“That must be pretty interesting, huh? With all the weirdos in Derry, I mean.”  
Eddie laughed at that. “Well, yeah, some people just don’t understand, ah, people, very well.”  
At that, the bartender came back with their drinks.  
“Here you go.” She said with a smile and turned to serve the next person.  
“Where you from?” Eddie asked, picking up the shot glass.  
“I’m from Billings, Montana. My family moved here because my Mom saw a job opportunity and I’ve been here ever since.”  
Just then a hand grabs Eddie by the shoulder.  
“Hey.” Stan says and Eddie turns to greet him.  
“What’s up?”  
“Just act like we’re having a meaningful conversation, this weird old man keeps trying to touch my ass and I’m hoping he’s about to leave.”  
“Go tell Bill, he’ll handle it, right?” Eddie suggested with a frown.  
Stan nodded. “Yeah, yeah that’s actually a good idea...” and with that, he left in search of his lover.  
Eddie sighed and apologized to Paul.  
“Sorry, that’s my friend, he just had an issue.”  
“Yeah I get it.” Paul nodded solemnly.  
Eddie was certain this guy was perfect for Mike. He quickly downed the vodka.  
“So Paul, you like whiskey, I t-take?” He asked.

But Eddie didn’t really care, there was a static like ringing in his ears and the world started to spin, it was one shot of vodka, what the hell?  
“You okay?” Paul asked, concerned.  
“I, ah, only had one shot glass what the hell.” He muttered. Paul lightly touched his shoulder.  
“You wanna get some air? I can go with you for wait here.” He offered.  
Eddie nodded, if there was something wrong, he’d definitely want someone there to help.  
Paul lead Eddie outside towards a bench.  
Eddie was progressively seeing stars. He couldn’t keep a train of thought for more than a few seconds.  
“I’m spinning? Is this right? What the hell?” He muttered. His limbs were going numb and he was honestly scared shitless.  
“Do you want me to get you water or?” Paul asked.  
“Just gimme one sec.” Eddie replied. He didn’t wanna worry Paul, he’d just met him, but he felt like any minute he’d drop.  
That’s when it hit him.  
Paul had drugged him.  
That was reasonable, right? He wasn’t just jumping to conclusions, was he?  
Eddie shot up and immediately regretted it. The world was absolutely spinning in front of him, like a Van Gogh painting on steroids. He quickly attempted to ground himself, but Paul decided this was his opportunity to strike, picking Eddie up by his arm pits and dragging him to his car.  
“Fuck you.” Eddie muttered and, try as he might, unsuccessfully attempted to escape.  
Paul opened the door to the second row of his car, Eddie decided to take this moment to fling his arm out and defend himself. This did not go well.  
He ended up smashing his hand against the opening door. His might have been numb, but it wasn’t that numb.  
Eddie screamed in pain. Yup, he royally fucked that up.  
“Shut up you little shit.” Paul uttered, attempting to shut the car door.  
Eddie pulled his arm to his chest and realized he didn’t have a shirt on. When the fuck did that happen? Eddie, although very drugged, screamed as loud as he could.  
He hoped to all heaven and hell that someone would help.

Stan saw that, he saw that man take Eddie outside. He wanted to help him, he really did, but his bladder would explode first if he didn’t use the bathroom soon. He tried to console himself, saying it’s probably fine, maybe that man was sick or Eddie was, it’s fine, it’s fine. Regardless, he’d definitely check on them when he was done.  
Stan quickly washed his hands, and grabbed the two nearest losers, which happened to be Bill and Mike.  
“What the hell Stan? What’s wrong?” Mike asked.  
“Outside. Now. Eddie. Danger.” He uttered, to impatient to actually form a sentence.  
Luckily, the others seemed to understand his nonsense and followed him without question.  
When they stepped outside, and didn’t see Eddie or the strange man, Stan almost screamed.  
That’s when they heard it, a scream coming from across the parking lot.  
Stan choked back a sob and nodded towards Bill and Mike as they made their way towards the back of the parking lot.  
Stan noticed the one car with lights on and raced towards it. The strange man was attempting to close the car door and, there was Eddie. Lain out in front of that man, shirtless.  
Mike and Bill apparently saw the same thing because Mike growled and they made their way towards the car.  
Mike grabbed the man by the back of his shirt and threw him on the concrete.  
They were much to concerned about Eddie to focus on him right now.  
“Hey, Ed’s?” Bill asked, tapping his knees lightly.  
“You okay?”  
“What the fuck i’m inside the grass no.”  
Eddie uttered.  
Mike and Bill gave each other concerned looks.  
“C’mere buddy.” Bill said and lifted Eddie into his arms, carrying him bridle-style. Eddie lightly protested, obviously disoriented.  
“Fuck this shit.” They heard the man say and snapped their heads to see he was now in the front seat, attempting to start the car.  
“Where the hell do you get off, thinking you can just leave?” Mike screamed, but despite his protesting, the man drove off, nearly hitting Stan.  
They ignored that for now and rushed Eddie inside.  
“Richie! Bev! Ben! Get over here!” Stan screamed as they placed Eddie in an empty booth.  
“Mike, call 911, I’ll try to preform a basic check up while you do that.” Stanley whisper-shouted.  
God, he hoped Eddie would be okay.

As Stan examined him, he noticed Eddie’s wrist was shattered.  
He winced, thinking about how painful that must’ve been.  
Eddie was sweating buckets, and delirious.  
He kept talking about grass, Stan was very concerned.  
Richie grabbed Stan by the shoulder.  
“W-what the hell Stan? What happened to him?” He wheezed.  
Stan was about to answer, but Richie shoved him out of the way and cradled Eddie in his arms.  
“Ed’s, you okay?” He asked.  
It was apparent that Eddie was not okay but, that didn’t stop Richie from praying he was.  
At this point Stan was pretty sure Eddie was unconscious.  
He bit his nails impatiently, waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

———  
Richie paced the hospital waiting room.  
He paced and paced and paced and paced. What could he have done? So many things. He could’ve stayed with Eddie, he could’ve helped find him, he could’ve punched that weirdo in the fucking face before he ever thought to hurt Eddie and he could’ve-  
“Richie, please please sit down.” Stan pleaded.  
“You’re making me even more nervous.”  
“Huuurgh fine.” Richie receded and sat himself down.  
Bill walked out from the hallway doors, much to Stanley’s dismay as Richie had shot up on his feet again.  
“Well?” He asked, voice thick with desperation.  
“What’s going on? How is he? What was he-“  
“Richie.” Bill said.  
“They said he’ll be totally fine in a few hours, apparently he was given a high dose of ketamine in his drink. They just need to isolate him for awhile and monitor his behavior and stats to make sure he’s stable. He did, however, also fracture his wrist so, it’s in a cast and has been treated.” Bill stated.  
Richie sighed. “Does that mean I cant see him? When can I see him? I NEED to see him Bill you don’t understand I have to-“  
“Richie.” Bill hissed.  
“Give him time to heal.”  
Richie nodded solemnly, and went back to sulking and pacing.  
Bill sat down next to Stan.  
“Richie’s a wreck, Billy.” Stan said.  
“He won’t stop blaming himself and pacing- oh his goddamn pacing is gonna be the end of me.”  
“Once he sees Eddie, he’ll feel a hellva lot better, ketamine is a minor drug with little side-affects, in the way it was given to Eddie, at least.” Bill stated.  
“It should be okay soon.”  
Stanley nodded, choosing to trust bill over any doubt in his mind.  
———  
A few hours pass, and Richie is finally allowed to see Eddie. He practically shat himself when he heard he could see him.  
He rushed to his room and opened the door too see Eddie lying in a hospital bed, cast on his left arm, scabbed lip, but otherwise unharmed. Richie practically sang with relief.  
“Hey, Ed’s?” Richie asked.  
Eddie didn’t respond so he assumed he was asleep.  
Richie crawled into bed with him, giving him a kiss on the forehead.  
“I swear on my life I’ll never let that happen to you again.” He promises.  
As the minutes fly by, Richie’s eyelids get heavy and just before he falls asleep, he mutters a quick, “i love you.”  
“M love you to.” Eddie quietly responds, not loud enough to wake Richie, he looks dead on his feet so, he could probably use the rest.

“Mister Kaspbrak?” A nurse calls.  
“Yeah?” Eddie responds.  
“You’re allowed to leave whenever, have a safe day.” She said with a smile and closed the door.  
Smile, that man smiled at Eddie. He almost set that creep up with Mike, could you imagine?  
Eddie shivered at the thought, absentmindedly rubbing circles on his collarbone.  
The slight movement seemed to wake Richie, or maybe he could just sense Eddie’s discomfort.  
“You okay Ed’s?” He whispered.  
“Yeah just... tired, and disoriented.”  
At least, that’s what Eddie coined it up to be.  
“Let’s leave?” Eddie asked more than demanded.  
“Definitely, I hate hospitals.” Richie said with a shiver and helped Eddie out of the hospital bed (more like a mat to Richie).  
Eddie was grateful Richie cared about him so much. He hoped it would always be that way.  
Little did he know, he’d really start to depend on Richie in the days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Bro tell me if this sucks or not, idk if this is even a good story lmao ahh okay bye. And I might make a chapter two where Eddie deals with ptsd, if people like this chapter enough. And please give me more prompts an shit for stories! Thanks


End file.
